<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Beautiful Mission by Jarakrisafis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459922">A Beautiful Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis'>Jarakrisafis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lace has been charged with keeping Ambassador Montilyet safe - she thinks she's going to enjoy this assignment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lace Harding/Josephine Montilyet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Beautiful Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen99/gifts">Pen99</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are we nearly there yet?"</p><p>Lace isn't going to laugh, she isn't. She has to bite her tongue to stop the giggle from escaping. The plaintive query just reminded her of being a young child and asking her parents that. "Yes. We're here." Just beyond the rise they're climbing up is a sheltered grove the scouts had created a nice fenced camping spot to keep out the wildlife.</p><p>"Oh, thank the Maker." Josephine says when Lace pushes aside the branches to show the wooden lean to and covered firepit.</p><p>The Ambassador already looks out of place in a borrowed set of breeches and studded leather jacket, although Lace has to admit they do suit her. Once you get past the fact that she looks just slightly wrong out of her signature dresses. </p><p>Lace lets her flop down on the ground. "I'm going to go fetch water."</p><p>"I hope you won't mind if I stay here until you return?" She asks, not making a move to get up.</p><p>"Probably best you don't leave, you might not find your way back." Lace says with a quick grin. She's not entirely joking either - she doesn't want to track down a lost ambassador after being charged with ensuring she remains safe and vanished while Cadash deals with some very persistent assassins and Leliana gets some contract or other dealt with.</p><p>She's amused to see Josephine has taken her at her word, she's not moved a muscle since she left. She'd think she was asleep if she hadn't caught one eye opening to check it was her approaching. "Can you get a fire going?" Lace asks. She needs to get some branches trimmed down to act as tent poles and she'd prefer to get that done while it's still light.</p><p>"Well, if you show me where to put it I can try."</p><p>"In the firepit." Lace says absently as she eyes up the nearby trees for something strong enough to take the weight of the canvas but not too heavy it'll take her all night to cut it down.</p><p>"Lace." Josephine sounds mildly amused, "I have no idea what a firepit might look like, I'm not seeing any holes in the ground."</p><p>She points at the firepit before realising there's no comprehension showing. "right there." She bends down and begins to pull out the moss and stones the last scouts to use it had packed in.</p><p>"Oh." Josephine says, sounding abashed, a light flush colouring her cheeks. "Okay. Build a fire."</p><p>Lace tilts her head slightly, "do you know how to make a fire that's smokeless?"</p><p>Josephine gives her a blank look. "They did tell you that I've never been out hiking like this before? Not without a big retinue of servants to set things up."</p><p>Lace giggles. "No, Cadash just said you might need somebody experienced with you, I thought they meant for the navigating." Well. Oh dear. She's going to be doing a lot of teaching. Now that'll feel strange, it's usually her trying to memorise diplomatic items from Josephione's extensive lists and knowledge about the different cultures. Lace never had to deal with people before she joined the Inquisition.</p><p>Josephine smiles back, and Lace finds her heart beating just a little bit faster, she isn't going to tell her she's got a leaf stuck in her hair and a smear of dirt on her cheek. It's quite cute. A far cry from the usual impeccable Ambassador she presents to everybody. Maybe this will actually allow her to relax now she's not being watched by so many eyes.</p><p>"Well, I'm willing to learn."</p><p>Lace giggles again and motions her closer. "We'll start with the fire. Then we've got the tent to set up and dinner to find."</p><p>Josephine nods, still looking alarmingly out of place as she leans over the firepit to watch how Lace sets up the different kindling and twigs to start the fire and then gets it going with the firestriker. Lace is so glad that decided to work near enough first time, even she occasionally has trouble with the temperamental thing.</p><p>Lace reaches out and pushes a strand of hair back behind the Ambassador's ear. Josephine freezes and Lace realises what she's done.</p><p>"I ah, didn't want you getting burnt. Uh, your hair that is." She says in a rush.</p><p>Josephine brushes her fingers over her own cheek before sitting back, eyeing the fire rather more warily. "Right. yes. That's appreciated."</p><p>If she's not imagining things, Lace can feel her watching as they get up. It's not like her to be shy but the Ambassador is normally so composed, so refined and elegant - it's strange to be here with her and have nobody else to take her attention of Lace. She covers it up by bustling off to grab the canvas so she can show Josephine how to set up their tent.</p><p><i>Their</i> tent. Lace had forgotten that small fact. Why had she decided to just bring one tent again? Well. This week or so is suddenly sounding a lot longer and certainly not in a bad way. Surely she can manage to seduce one Ambassador in a week.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>